


Trick or Treat

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In America things should be different</p>
<p>Written for 2006 HP Halloween on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosedemon).



*ding-dong  
  
“Trick or treat”  
  
“Here you go dears”  
  
“Eek, she’s a witch!”  
  
*squeals of laughter, running feet  
  
Hermione turned to the frowning blond next to her, “What now?”  
  
“I don’t know why you wear that ridiculous costume, no self-respecting witch would ever…”  
  
“It’s a traditional muggle style costume, it’s all in fun.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“Trick or treat.”  
  
“Oh my goodness, aren’t you the cutest Harry Potter ever and look, there’s Dumbledore.”  
  
*giggles  
  
“You see, I was actually hoping that in America, I would be free of this agony. Instead, I see little Harry Potters everywhere, and don’t forget little Hermiones and Dumbledores. For Merlin’s sake I’ve even seen a little Snape bastard!”  
  
“I’ve explained to you, it’s Halloween, the kids dress up as their favorite characters from books and movies and comics.”  
  
“I am aware of that Hermione, but Potter’s English, not soddin’ American.”  
  
“The book was an international bestseller, dear.”  
  
“Damn that JK Rowling. She made such a hero out of him. You can never trust a Hufflepuff to…”

“You can never trust a Hufflepuff to what?”  
  
“Lie damn them!”

“What’s bothering you?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“It’s just that…”  
  
“What?”  
  
He looked away, “They never dress as me.”  
  
“Oh Draco.”

 


End file.
